Fallen Star
by MusicNerdd
Summary: Ashley always knew she was different. But on one strange night and a mysterious man falls out of the sky, she realizes why. Can she embrace who she is? Or will she abandon her destiny? LokiOC
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Star

Summary:  
>Ashley always knew she was different. But on one stormy night and a mysterious man falls out of the sky, she realizes why.<p>

Intro:

I am not the same. My parents don't love me as much as they love my sister.  
>I don't look the same-<br>All of my family has tan skin, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. All of those I lack. I have fair skin, dark raven-like hair with a blue tone to it. And my eyes are forest green with specks of gold tossed around in them- as if someone took a saltshaker full of gold flakes and dusted them over my eyes at birth.  
>They are all atheletes-<br>I'm a band geek, a singer, and a theatre kid.  
>They are skeptics.<br>I jump right into things and believe the impossible. I am gullible and some consider me n ave, and all those are true. But I do hyperanylyze things at times. Like when it comes to love.  
>My sister, Kelly, dives right into relationships. I have to anylyze. For being seventeen and her nineteen, you'd think it would be the other way around. I must be certain that I want to be in a relationship with the guy before I fall head over heels.<br>In my non-exsisting love life, I've dated only a few guys. They were pretty gutsy to ask me out. I've been told by many that I am intimidating.  
>I guess I must put down that scary shell I've created and not be so serious. But I've been scarred to much in my life that I really don't want to take that big of a chance.<br>As for what I think of myself, I believe I was born for a special purpose. That may sound a bit obnoxious, but I clearly wasn't born for any purpose here. People are so small minded and that drives me up the wall. Perhaps maybe someday my life will change. I can only hope for the better.

Chapter One:

It was a beautiful clear day in Santa Fe, New Mexico. The day was hot, but greatfully, not humid. My family and I had just moved from El Paso, Texas and I was used to the humid heat.  
>I was excited.<br>It was summer- no more Texan snobs telling me that I an such a freak or anything! No more school- or perhaps what I was most excited about is where I was.  
>There have been reports all over the news about strange lightning storms and tornados and what they leave behind when they meet the Earth's crust. And being the Astronomy geek I am, I was estaticMy family decided to go on a camping trip in the desert. I was currently in the back of our RV headed to a small town about an hour from civilazation. I'd brought my telescope and notepad full of notes on stars I'd studied in the night sky for years. I'd been studying stars from as far as I could remember.<br>I have this memory or thought or dream. I don't know if it's real or not, but it warms me on my darkest of nights.  
>I remember seeing this woman who looked like me and another dark haired girl who resembled me. I remember the lady holding me up on her hip and pointing to the various stars.<br>"Artemis- look at all of these beautiful stars! There's Simion and Cronitios! And there is the moon which revolves around the planet of Earth," she said, pointing to a small light. I smiled.  
>"That is what you were named after," she smiled.<br>"What was I named after Mommy?" the other girl asked.  
>"You, Apolla, were named after that-" she said, pointing to the sun. After a few more minutes of just relishing in the moment of stars and suns and moons, the lady decided to take me back inside for bed-time. Apolla was content, but I began to cry. I loved the stars.<br>"Shh... Little one. Oh little girl of the Moon you shall be powerful one day," she said, whispering in my ear. Then she began to sing a beautiful song. And I fell asleep.

I relish in that memory or dream. I've googled Cronitios and Simion, but nothing turned up. The sky in my dream was always so clear- nothing like the sky here on Earth. I wish I could find where that sky is and go there. I'd stay there forever.  
>So anyways, we came to a stop (finally) and set up camp. They towed my car along with the RV. The sun was low in the sky. I was surprised. Nothing had gone wrong as normal...yet. I was awaiting for something to fall out of the sky and knock me in the head.<br>As the sun sunk lower into the hills of sand, Kelly complained about her nail breaking on the handle of her suitcase. I sighed and pulled it out with me bare hands. She thanked me, then laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked to my parents.  
>"Can I please go to star-seeing after dinner?" I begged. They nodded. I was an easy kid to please. Put me in a bed to sleep in, food on the table, my telescope, binoculars, and notepad and I was a happy camper. I had a blackberry, but I didn't need one. I knew how to work it, but most of the time, I left it at home, charging. I had an iPod, and that came with me everywhere. I loved listening to my music. But perhaps my favorite "toy" was my brand new jeep. It was white and didn't have a roof. There was really no need for one when you live in the desert. It was great for star-seeing. I put all my "nerd junk" as my sister calls it into my jeep. I skipped inside. I was elated to get started. Mom and Dad were serving dinner. My sister was on the phone with her boyfriend of three weeks. She claimed he was the one. When I told her that she should re-evaluate how she thought of him, she just spat at me saying, "You're just jealous you don't have one." I rolled my eyes and continued writing notes down. My elder sister was a highschool graduate. She had just graduated this year and that automatically made her as smart as Einstien. I tried to offer her advice, but she never took it. And seven times out of seven my advice would have worked. But it was her life- what was I to judge.<br>After this year, I was outta here and on to USC.  
>I finished my dinner with thoughts of my upcoming future and sped out to my Jeep. It was star-watching time.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
>So, I hope you really like this story. I usually don't write superhero stories, but I have this new fetish for Thor. Well, not Thor himself, just the movie. And maybe his brother. :D Please Review!<p>

Chapter Two:

I found a place suitable for my star-watching. I turned off my headlights and hopped onto the sand. It felt warm against the coolness of the night. The sky was so perfect and clear. Almost as clear as my dream. I put up my chair in the back of the jeep where a had a small flatbed just big enough for me and the telescope. I set up my chair and telescope. I got out my zebra blanket and notepad and began to search the skys with my binoculars. I found the North Star, or Ursa Major, with ease. It was late May, so I could find Gemini, my zodiac star. It glowed bright. I then saw Orion's belt. It had a nice red hue as usual. As I scanned the skies and wrote down things, occasionally gazing through the telescope lense to get a better look, I sighed with happiness. I wrote down "Great clarity" then gazed back up. It was perfect. I put away my telescope and chair for the next two nights when I would do the same. I hopped back into the driver's seat and drove back the the RV campground. I parked my Jeep and locked it.  
>Everyday, I'd get on my laptop in my freetime. Apparently, there would be a meteor shower my last night, which was tonight. I excitedly grabbed my blackberry this time to videotape it. I packed up and headed out to where I believe it would be for the best clarity. As I sat there, watching the northern skies light up with balls of glowing rock, I smiled. It was such a cool sight. When the shower was over, I resumed to star-seeing. I glanced down to write notes using my blackberry as my light. When I gazed up, an outrageously bright blue light filled the sky. I put my telescope away in a flash and jumped over two rows of seats to my drivers seat and floored it. I raced over the dunes, using the light as my guide. I finally stumbled upon the sight of impact. This is what I wanted to see! It was just like what the reports described it as, but it was so much more incredible. Dust and sand filled the air. I heard a groaning. I hopped out of my jeep and raced to the center of the dust mass. My jeep lights parted some of the dust. I walked back out to examine it from afar. A dark figure stood. I turned on my brights. I heard more moaning. It was a man. He was clasping his side.<br>"Excuse me, can I help you?" I said to the dark figure. The man walked infront of my lights and screamed.  
>"It burns!" he cried. I turned off my lights. I raced to the man.<br>"Aw, come on, it's not as bad as you think-" I said, smiling. He gave me a dark look then clasped my wrist with one hand. He was strong.  
>"I'm not talking about the lights on your-your," he hissed.<br>"Jeep," I said, trying to help him along.  
>"Whatever- I'm talking about my arm, you mortal," he said, letting go of my wrist to point to a bloody right arm. I jumped in surprise.<br>"Oh my! I'm so sorry. Please let me help you," I said, dragging him along. I sat him in the passenger seat. I ran to my first aid kit and pulled out the alcohol and gauze. When I returned, the man was focused.  
>"It hurts. I need to focus to heal myself," he said. I laughed.<br>"Heal yourself? That's not humanly possible," I smiled. His eyes opened.  
>"Im not human," he said firmly. I tried to ignore that tidbit of info.<br>"May I?" I asked. He nodded. I lifted his sleeve of his blood-stained green shirt. I dabbed alcohol on it. He shreeked. I jumped back. I opened the vanity mirror that had a light. He closed his eyes. I studied his wound.  
>"It looks like someone tried to stab it," I said, speculating the silver dollar sized wound. I applied pressure to the bleeding gash. He whimpered.<br>"Frost giants," he whispered. I looked at him funny. The man had dark slicked back hair. He had a defined chin. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He opened his eyes to meet mine. They were light green. He was gorgeous.  
>"They are beasts if terror who freeze everything in sight. I can't believe I am one," he whispered again. The man seemed to be fading in and out of consiousness. I pulled the cloth away. The bleeding seemed to calm down. I wrapped the gauze around his arm.<br>"Thank you," he said, getting up. I looked at him. He was stumbling.  
>"Please, sir. Let me drive you to a hospital. I have plenty of gas in my tank," I said, practically begging the mysterious man in green to come with me. He turned. A small smile played on his lips. Then he collapsed into the warm sand.<br>"Sir? Sir?" I said, dragging him to the jeep. I put the top on it and floored it to the RV.

When I arrived, all the lights were off. I walked inside the RV. Kelly was knocked out. My mom and dad were snoring. I grabbed some twenties and some of my dad's shorts and ran back outside. I was looking for Gallup, NM.

I put him in the hospital. I waited for the doctor to come back. When he did, I stood.  
>"Looks like your friend will be okay now. You did excellent work on his arm. You should really consider the medical field," he said. I was flattered.<br>"Thanks, but Astronomy and Music are my thing, so," I replied. The doctor shrugged.  
>"You never know, so you might want to keep your mind open," the doctor said.<br>"Here's your pal's clothes. He's wearing the gown, so if you brought any extra clothes for him, that'd be good," he said. I nodded. The man walked out in the hospital gown.  
>"Miss, please take me back to Asgard. I beg you," he pleaded. The nurses gave an odd look.<br>"He hasn't taken his meds," I said and gave him my dad's shorts.  
>"No shirt?" he asked. I shoved him into the changing stall. He came back out. The shorts were baggy on him. He was sculpted. I pulled him out to my jeep with me.<br>"Do you wear underwear?" I asked as we got inside. He nodded. We stopped for gas.  
>"Yes, but currently at the moment, I'm not," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.<br>"I'm not usually like this, but what did those people in odd outfits give me?" he asked.  
>"Pain killers," I sighed. This mysterious man was yawning in seconds.<br>"Okay sir, I can't bring you inside. So if it's alright, can you sleep in my jeep-"I said. He nodded sleepily.  
>"Okay, but I would prefer if I sleep outside anymore, okay?" he said. I ran inside and got him a pillow and a shirt. When I returned, the man was knocked out cold. I smiled to myself. I put the pillow I under his dark head of hair and put the shirt on him. I grabbed my nice and warm zebra blanket out of my trunk and tucked him in.<br>"Good night, Mister," I said. He stirred. I walked up the steps of the R.V. When I heard a smooth voice resonate from the Jeep.  
>"My name is Loki, miss," he said and continued to snore.<br>When I snuggled up in my bed, I could only think of that poor man sleeping out in the cold.  
>'Loki...Loki...' I thought to myself silently.<br>"Loki," I whispered out loud.  
>For some reason, I liked the way his name rolled off my tounge. It came all too natural. I turned in my bed and thought of the extremely mysterious man outside the R.V.<br>Then I thought to what my parents would think. I decided on my plan and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Star 3

Author Note:  
>This chapter will feature some loopy Loki! Woohoo! Yay pain-killers. Hope you enjoy!<br>There's no reviews as of now. D:

I awoke the next morning before everyone else. I packed real fast and and hopped in my Jeep. Loki was still fast asleep. I jumped back out and grabbed the bag with his bloody outfit. I wrote a note and put it on the fridge saying I got a head start on the way home. I know they wouldn't mind. I got back in the jeep and began the three hour drive to Santa Fe.  
>Loki awoke in about thirty minutes. He was frightened.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Well, we are about two and a half hours from home," I said, enjoying the wind blow in my hair.

"How is it possible that I'm two and a half hours from Asgard?" he said. I blinked at him.

"Asgard? Oh please tell me you aren't on drugs," I sighed, focusing on the road.

"Excuse me, but I have no addictions. I just have a fetish for magic," Loki laughed. I gave him an odd look.

"Okay, look mister, I want answers and I want them now," I said in a very serious tone. The man just laughed in my face.

"Are you threatening me, Loki the son of Odin? Bah!" he chuckled. I swerved the jeep to the shoulder of the road.

"I'm not kidding you. You will walk," I said. Loki mused to himself.

"You mortals are so damn funny," he giggled obnoxiously. I sighed and looked at him. He must be still hyped up on the pain-killers. I kept driving, trying to ignore the gorgeous man in my passenger seat making an attempt to tell me a joke.

"Oh! It's blonde joke time!" he said jumping in his seat. I sighed.

"Tell me the joke," I said for the fiftieth time today. I turned on my street.

"Why did the blonde cross the road?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know," I said, pulling into the driveway.

"Neither did she!" he said, getting up and out of the jeep. He couldn't stop laughing. I gave him the bag with his green outfit.

"Here Loki, enjoy," I said, reaching for my bags. I dragged them.

"Do you need help?" he said. I shook my head.

"No- I am perfectly-" I said, but the bags were removed from my grasp. He snickered then pranced. I just hoped the medicine would wear off soon. I opened the door for him and gave him directions to my loft.  
>In my house, we had a basement(Kelly's space), the first floor (livingparents) and the second floor(my space). It was my little haven complete with a balcony where I could sit out there and enjoythe moon and stars on a clear night. Loki placed the bags down. I walked into my study and pulled out an airmattress. I pulled out my extra comforter and pillows.

"Here you go mister," I said. He smiled like a five- year old.

"Call me Loki," he pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Loki," I smiled then walked downstairs. Loki followed me down.

"Im hungry," he said. I made some Kraft Mac'n'Cheese. He ate it fast. I scooped him up some more. I set aside a small amount for myself. I ate it. When I finished, Loki was rubbing his eyes.

"Tired?" I asked. He nodded. I helped him up the stairs and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, lady," he said.

"My name is Ashley," I said, smiling. Loki nodded and closed his eyes.

"Well goodnight Ashley," he whispered, then began to snore. I turned off the lights and walked back into my room. I grabbed my teal laptop and googled Loki and Asgard. What I found was shocking. They actually fit together-  
>It turned out that Loki was the adopted brother of Thor, the god of thunder that we've all heard about. That Loki was the jealous brother who wanted the throne of Asgard.<br>As I read more and more, I began to have sympathy for the character of Loki. I looked up more about him since it was so fascinating. I looked at the clock. It was ten. I yawned and put my computer away. Sleep caught me quickly.

A/N:

I am embarassed by the shortness of this one. I promise that the chapters will be longer next go around! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Star 4

Author's Note:  
>I hope you enjoyed the very loopy and immature Loki. He probably won't show up again, unless you beg for me too. Thanks for reading.<p>

I awoke the next day. It was beautiful and sunny, as usual. I hopped out if bed and trapzed down to the kitchen. I cooked some pop tarts and chewed the strawberry pastries thoughtfully, processing all the info I'd found out about last night. Did I honestly, think this man was from Asgard, I place I remember my mom telling me about as a little girl? Or was he some homeless person who had some mental issues? I decided to give Loki a chance. I mean, really. A person doesn't fall out of the sky by you randomly. It must've been destiny.  
><em>'Okay, Ash. You're getting a little far ahead of yourself<em>,' I thought to myself. I heard steps on my stairs and turned around. Loki was dressed in his green armor looking outfit. I must say, it looked really striking on him. I snapped myself out of it.

"Good morning, Miss Ashley," he said, kissing my hand. I blushed. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"Good morning. Can I make you breakfast?" I offered. He shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. But this vibrated in your room," he said, giving me my blackberry. I looked at it. It was a text from my parents. They said that the CIA or S.H.E.I.L.D. Was investigating the area, so they had to go north for the week. I sighed.

"What is it?" Loki said.

"Nothing. My parents won't be home for a week," I said, throwing away my paper plate.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting.

"The Feds are investigating your crash site. They told no one to go anywhere but north," I said walking to my room. Loki followed me.

"If you'd excuse me, I must change," I said, walking into my room. I changed into some Jean shorts and a one shoulder midnight blue top that had ruffles on it. I walked back outside and Loki was sitting on the couch watching the television. It was the news and they were interviewing Jane Foster, the lady who originally spotted the blue occurences.

"Jane Foster... Where have I heard that name before?" he said, thinking intensely. I sat silently, pondering what I shall do for a week.

"Aha! That's my brother's lover," he said suddenly. His outburst interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She would know how to take me back to Asgard! Ashley, could you do a favor for me?Could you contact this Jane Foster and get her to tell me where I can contact my brother?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know her, so I can't help you," I said, leaning back. Loki gave me a look.

"Please? You've been such a help already..." he said smoothly. I couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, let me see what I can dig up on the 'net," I said, hopping up from my comfy spot on the couch. I sprinted up the stairs and logged on to facebook.

"What are you doing?" he said. "This is clearly not a net." I laughed and began to facebook stalk.

"It's facebook. It's on the Internet. I can find out anything on just about anyone here... Yes! Gotcha," I smiled. He looked at the screen.

"Thats her," he said with triumph.

"Yes, now what's her number?" I said, scrolling down. I found it and dialed it. I handed the phone to Loki who looked at me odd. He shook his head.

"Baby," I taunted and took back the phone. A not-so-chipper voice answered.

"Hi, this is Jane Foster's office. I'm Darcy, how can I help you?" she said.

"Yes. I need to speak with her on some matters with the phenomenon that happened," I said clearly. I looked over and caught Loki's eyes. He looked away.

"And you are?" Darcy yawned.

"Ashley Catchapella. I've witnessed the same phenomenon and I have some questions for her," I said clearly. I watched Loki watching me intently from the corner of my eye, but this time, I saw him lift his hand a bit to his temples as if he were raking his thoughts.

"Well, Miss Catchapella, Miss Foster is busy. We will have to get back to you later. Can I take a number?" she said. I told her my name and number. She hung up.

"Well?" Loki asked.

"Well, she is busy, so they'll call us back. For now, we have a week to do nothing," I sighed, falling back on my bed.

"Show me Midgard," he suggested. I looked at him.

"Oh, so you can tell all your friends back in Asgard how lame Earth is," I sniffed sarcastically. Loki became quiet.

"I don't have friends back there," he said softly. I sat up.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," he said. I felt like he needed to vent out some things, so I sat next to him.

"Let it out. Tell me. It's therapy time," I said. Loki nodded.

"Okay, well it all started.." he began.  
>He told stories so beautifully. I cried at some parts and laughed so hard in others and felt angry at times, by the time he finished, it was lunch. I walked down the stairs and fixed a few sandwhiches. One for me and two for him. I figured he must be hungry. When I walked back out, he was in my study, gazing at all my constellation posters.<p>

"Wow. Your realm's stars are so different than ours," he said. I stood beside him.

"If you want, we can drive to the park outside the city and star-gaze tonight. I can make food and bring it along," I offered. His eyes brightened.

"That sounds delightful," he smiled.

"Then it's a date," I said cheerily. He looked at me. Not in an odd way, but in a thoughtful way.

"Not like that, you know," I said, embarassed.

"Its okay, Ashley," he said. My heart skipped a few beats. I loved the way his British-sounding accent said my name. I walked into my parent's bedroom and grabbed some money. They told me it was okay.

"Well, you can't expect to go on a picnic with me to the park tonight dressed like that, eh?" I smiled. Loki looked at himself.

"I thought I looked fine. I know you thought I looked good too," he smirked.

"No," I said, getting into my Jeep. He followed.

"I saw your expression this morning," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and started the car, slipping on my sunglasses.

"You only wish," I said, backing up to go drive to the city to shop.

A/N:

I pinky swear the story will get better. We just need to build it up first. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Star Chapter Five

Author's Note:  
>Warning- this chapter is a reason you do take Loki shopping. He's actually a good shopper! I hope you enjoy this lightly humerous chapter. I promise the story will get better, so hold on childrenThanks so much for reading this much already!<p>

I pulled up into JcPenney's parking lot. I had some cash fon babysitting and a few tens from my rents. It was a nice chunk of change. We walked in. People looked at Loki funny. I grabbed his hand as he was intrigued by the escalator.

"Come on," I said.

"Its just so interesting, you know? I wish they had these back in Asgard," he said. I strung him along into the men's section. He swung our interlocked hands. I pulled mine away. I found some jeans, some button-up shirts, and a few tees. I handed the stack to Loki. I had them organized by outfit. He came out within a few seconds wearing the red.

"Nah. It's not your color," I said. Loki looked in the mirror.

"Ew. This is why Thor wears this horrid color," he sighed and walked back in. When he came back out, he was in the green. I nodded in approval.

"I like it," he said. When he came out this time, he was in dress pants and a teal button up shirt with a white bow tie. He looked so cute.

"I definately like that," I smiled. He looked in the mirror.

"Not too bad," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That is my favorite color, you know?" I said, pointing to the teal shirt. He smiled.

"Its a good color," he said. He gave me the stack of clothes he liked along with the teal and green outfits. I went to go pay. It rang up lower than I thought since there was a sale I wasn't aware of. I smiled.

"Success!" I said. Then turned around. Loki wasn't there.

"Loki?" I said, looking around. I saw him wave me over. When I got there he was holding up a green sparkly top.

"Your turn," he said, taking the bags.

"Okay," I said, walking back to the dressing room. He was so sweet to hold all the bags. I came out in the top and was skeptical. I never looked good in green. But this time, it looked smashing. I walked out. A small grin formed on his lips.

"So?" I said, twirling.

"You look beautiful in green, Ashley," he said. I looked down, bashful. We stood there for a second.

"I'm gunna go put this back on the hanger so I can buy it," I said, walking back. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck. I gazed over my shoulder and he was looking at me. I boldly gave a small wave and he waved back. My stomach did flips.  
>When I finished paying, he was waiting there for me. We walked out to my jeep and put the key in ignition. I drove to a Chinese food place for take-out. He waited patiently at one of the waiting tables. Finally, I grabbed the boxes and headed back home. I ran up to my room to grab my zebra blanket, my binoculars, and my telescope. I left the notepad at home. I changed into the green top and replaced my jean shorts with some black ones. I slipped on some silver flats. I touched my crescent moon necklace I'd worn since I could remember. When I walked down, Loki was in the green button-up shirt with jeans. He gave a smile.<p>

"Lets go," I said, walking out to the jeep. I drove to the park. It was another clear night. Loki again carried most of the stuff. I set out my blanket and chinese food. I set up the telescope and set the binoculars aside. We talked as we ate.

"And so, Thor jumped out of the river because it was so cold, for me it wasn't, because, you know," he said. I nodded, enjoying hearing tales of him and Thor as boys. When we finished and began to star watch, I remarked on something that had crossed my mind during our therapy pow wow.

"You know, Loki, you and Thor are alot like me and Kelly. She thinks she knows everything and she never listens to me. I try to give her advice, but it's no use. She does what she wants," I sighed. Loki nodded.

"What is it with older blonde siblings?" Loki laughed. I smiled.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm not related to her," I said.

"Not related to my family," I said again.

"Not related to the world I live in," we said together. I got chills.

"I understand. I've been trying to figure you out today. You're not like any other mortal I've met," he said sincerely. I smiled and gazed out of the corner of my eyes. Ice crept across the tree. I suddenly stared at it and it disapeared. Loki turned to see what I saw. It wasn't there.

"What do you see?" he said. I turned my head to Loki. Out of my periphials, I saw it once again creep out of the darkness. Other trees around us began to ice over.

"Ice. Everywhere," I whispered, trembling. Loki swallowed.

"They want my blood," he whispered back. I shivered. He stood. Evil figures appeared everywhere. I shook and closed my eyes.

"Ashley, you must go. I don't want you to get hurt," Loki said in a protective voice.

"Let the girl pack up and leave. You can have me," he said. I got my stuff and threw it in the back of the jeep. I almost left like he told me to, but I felt like I shouldn't. I saw my crescent moon necklace shining. I gazed up. It was a full moon.

"What the hell?" I said. The necklace was glowing pure white now. I ran to Loki.

"Whats wrong with me?" I hissed.

"I don't know Ashley. Please go. I don't want you to suffer-" Loki said with a soft edge of desparation to his voice. I tried to run, but I felt my feet lift off the ground. My necklace held me up.

"Help!" I said. The frost giant prince laughed. Loki watched as I rose up higher and higher. I felt this tingle fill me from head to foot. It was an excellent feeling. I gazed down. I could see one of the frost giants grow this ice blade out of his hand. Fury filled my soul. I flew down at the speed of lightning. I instinctivly places my index and "favorite" finger on my temple and extended the other hand out. The frost giant flew across the lawn. When he stood he looked ultra pissed. I looked at Loki who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I was right, Artemis," he said, smiling brilliantly. My feet touched the ground.

"Bring it on," the frost giant said.

War began.


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Star Chapter Six

Frost giants seemed to appear from everywhere. There was probably twenty or thirty. I kept fighting, even though it was Loki they were after. I felt obliged to protect the prince. My mind shifted into something I cannot explain. It was almost like I was in defense mode for him. He used his wizardry and I used, well I don't know what. All I knew is I couldn't let any frost giant get through to him. They would kill him. And I had just found out who I was, and he obviously knew who I was immeadiately. I saw something floating down. I flew up and caught it. It was down to Loki and the leader. It was getting heated. I gazed at what was in my hand and aimed for the frost giant leader. I speared him right in the heart. He let out a giant schreech and he dissolved into sand. I floated down with my bow and arrow. Everything began to spin. Last thing I saw was Loki, trying to keep me from passing out.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in my room. Loki was sitting at my bedside. When I awoke, he gave a soft smile.<p>

"Good morning, goddess," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Loki , lay off the flattery this morning. I feel like crap," I said, clasping my head. It felt like it was going to explode.

"What is it?" he said concerned.

"My head! It feels like it's gunna burst!" I screamed. I clutched onto the bed. It began to float freely in the air. I let out a moan and it dropped back to the floor. I let out a sigh.

"The telekinesis killing you, huh?" he said, with a warm smile. He took my hand. I stood immeadiately.

"Get your hands off me," I spat. I ran into my bathroom. I began to brush my teeth and slap my cheeks to get the blush away from my face. Loki knocked on the door.

"Please open up, Artemis. Do it for me," he whispered so smoothly. I tried to fight back the urge to open the door to that hand-holding /lizard.

"No," I hissed. His voice got really low.

"Please, goddess. Open that door up for me," he said, his thick British accent teasing me. I opened the door.

"Happy? And flattery will get you no where," said, walking right by him. I applied makeup. I had to get out of this house. Loki put his hand on my shoulder.

"But you are one, Artemis. You are the goddess of the moon," he said, stoking my back in that one special spot in the middle. I almost died. I gazed at him.

"I'm not a goddess," I said, trying to fight back his hypnotizing power.

"I beg to differ," he said, taking my hand once more.

"Rememeber this, Artemis?" he said, showing me my happy place dream. I sighed in happiness. When it was over, I felt my eyes unglazed.

"Yes! It's not a dream?" I said, excited.

"No. It occured when you were about three," he said.

"Where are those skies?" I asked. Loki smiled.

"Asgard," he replied. I sighed and he began to place his hands on my shoulders.

"But that doesn't explain why you're getting so friendly with me," I snapped. Loki smirked.

"But this will," he said, sending a vision to my head.

It was four children- me, the girl who looked like me, a blonde child, and a child version of Loki. We were standing to the sidelines watching the memory go by so fast.

"Apolla, wait up-" the blonde boy said, running after the other girl.

"Im gunna beat you!" she said.

"That would be Thor and your twin sister Apolla," Loki said. The vision was so real. It were as if it were real life. His sneaky green arm was caught around my waist.

"And there's us," he said. The camera panned over to a little girl identical to Apolla, save the fact that Apolla had blue eyes and this girl had green. The little boy was dark-headed and had bright and merry green eyes. They were walking calmly together. From behind us we heard some laughing. It was Odin and Frigga. They were laughing over Thor and Apolla trying to outdo each other. Queen Frigga smiled at the mini-versions of Loki and me.

"Oh look at them, Odin! Aren't they precious?" she remarked.

"My love, they are only six and eight," Odin said. Frigga sighed.

"They may be children, but they are wiser than many adults," she laughed. Odin nodded in agreement. Thor and Apolla came in soaking wet. They were scolded. I glanced back over to the little me and little Loki. We were so fricking cute! Little Artemis smiled at the little Loki.

"What is it, Arty?" the little sorceror said. Little Arty took a big breath.

"Loki...I...I..like you," she said shyly. All of a sudden, little Loki kissed little Artemis. She had the "OMG" face on.

"I like you too Arty, alot," I heard not only the little one say it, but the Loki next to me. I blushed and swatted away that memory. All of a sudden, all my old memories of Asgard came back. I sat down on the floor with thump. My head was spinning.

"This is insane," I said. Loki sank to my level on the floor and took my hands into his.

"I loved you more than I loved my spell book or wand, Artemis. And when you were taken from me- it left a hole in my heart. I tried to fill it, but it only made the hole deeper. That's why I turned bad," he said, confessing. I felt old emotion that I hadn't felt in almost twelve years sweep over me.

"Wait- how was I taken?" I whispered. He held me closer.

"Thor," he said angrily. I gave him an odd look.

"That jerk dared you to try your new flying skills. He kept harping on you to jump off the bifrost to test your new flight skills. You did to shut him up. And you couldn't catch your breath fast enough to fly and you fell and fell," he said solemnly. I looked at him. He had a tear.

"Thor felt so bad. But he got over it. I never did. When you where there, it didn't matter if my father was treating Thor better, or praising him more, because you cared for me. I was first. And when you were gone, all that comfort left with you. I wanted to become king so I could one day use my power to find you," he said. I nodded, amazed by this story.

"And when I fell from that bifrost bridge, and onto here, Earth and you found me, I thought it was you, but I couldn't be sure. I watched you sleep that first night and you glowed pure white. Your power was manifesting. I knew it was you, but I had to wait for the right time. I usually don't tell people things like what I told you, but earlier in my life you were my confidant and vice versa. And I hoped that it might jog your memory," he said pouring his soul out to me. I watched the man as he told me everything on his mind and heart. In his eyes, there was no trickery or lies. Just a glow to them. I couldn't quite put my finger on what I saw in that man, but it made me smile.

"So now I've finally found you, my first and only love," he said, estatic. I was still taking it all in. I sat there, processing it all.

"Artemis, are you okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Yupp. I just need to think," I said. I stood and walked down the stairs. I gazed blankly at the t.v.

All my questions had been answered. Except for one.

"Do I still have family in Asgard?" I said. Loki nodded.

"Yes. Your mother, father, and sister. They search for you day and night," he said. I thought to myself in awe. I sat down.

"Did I say something, wrong?" Loki said, sitting next to me. I shook out of it and a content smile formed on my face.

"No- you said everything right," I whispered. I rose when I heard my blackberry buzzing. I literally flew up the stairs to go get it. I flew back down.

"Its Jane Foster. She wants to meet with us," I smiled. I grabbed my keys. Loki grabbed my hand. I shrinked away. He looked crestfallen. I picked his chin up.

"Give me time to think. You've just answered every single question I've ever asked. The hand holding will come soon," I said in a monotone. He smiled then gazed at the road. The ride to Jane's was thirty minutes and with each passing second, I grew anxious. She was my-our only hope to get back to Asgard... And I needed to see my real family...

A/N:  
>So this was very fluffy. I like fluffs. There is plenty more action yet to come. So, I hope you enjoyed the sweet little moment. I got butterflies after I read it (after writing it)<br>I felt like Loki needed a reason to go as crazy as he did. I also felt that he should return to good, so how do you do that? Love. :)  
>Thanks for reading so far! I love you guys!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Star Chapter 7

Author's Note:  
>Thanks to my two reviews! Woo! Here is one:<p>

Dark-Light-Devil-666:  
>I like where your story is going so far. It's a great story. One little thing that I notices was that you have a spelling mistake in on of the first two chapters. You wrote Ursula Major. It's actually Ursa Major.<p>

A/N:  
>I corrected that mistake. You'd think me being the total science nerd I am, I would've caught it. I guess I just let that one slip under my radar.<br>Thanks again for the reviews. I hope to see more!

Now on with the show!

Finally when we pulled up to this old beat-up, well, I don't know what to call it, a woman in her mid-twenties came out. The wind was blowing.  
>"Hi! I'm Jane Foster. Are you Ashley Catchapella?" she asked. It took me a second to think with all this new information that was in my head. I nodded slowly.<br>"Yes," I said.  
>"And you are?" Jane said to Loki.<br>"Loki Odinson," he said. Jane's eyes lit up.  
>"Odinson... Where have I heard that?" she said, rushing around, looking for one particular piece of data.<br>"It's Thor," I said. Jane looked up.  
>"What does he have to do with anything?" she spat.<br>"Miss Foster, please be aware. My brother, Thor is searching for you day and night. He's trying to find an alternative way of travel to here," Loki said calmly. She looked at him.  
>"You're his brother? Aren't you from Asgard?" she said.<br>"And what about you, Ashley?" she added.  
>"Yes," Loki said.<br>"And my name is Artemis," I smiled. She was befuddled.  
>"But- you just said..." Jane sighed.<br>"I know. When I called you a few days ago, I didn't know exactly who I was. Now I do," I smiled. She just looked at me odd. I just shrugged.  
>"We came here because we need to get back to Asgard and I know some shortcuts that no one else knows into Asgard. We need a high power satellite to channel them," Loki said. Jane sighed.<br>"And what do I get out of this deal?" she sniffed.  
>"You can tag along with us," I smiled. Her eyes lit up.<br>"Really?" she asked. Loki looked at me funny.  
>"Really?" he mouthed when Jane ran back to get her biggest satellite. I elbowed him in the ribcage.<br>"And if you go along with this, I just might hold your hand,"I smirked.  
>"I'll behave," he smiled. I pointed my index finger at him.<br>"You better," I giggled. Junk started to fly out of the corner. I big dish came flying at me. I pushed it away with my mind.  
>"We need to get started on your training, by the way, when we return to Asgard," he said. I nodded.<br>"Why not here?" I said, leaning against the wall. He laughed.  
>"Do you honestly think mortals will consider it normal when you are flying in the air and tossing things around with out touching them? I think not," he laughed. When Jane reappeared, she had an even bigger disk.<br>"Is this big enough?" she asked.  
>"That's what she said," Darcy coughed. Jane shot her a look.<br>"Yes. Thats great," Loki said, walking over to inspect the giant disk. He smiled and began to hook up wires to computers.  
>"Can you wheel this out?" He asked. Darcy and Jane pushed, but it was too heavy. I smirked.<br>"Move aside, please," I said. I floated above the ground and pushed the heavy object mentally. It was a nice workout.  
>"What the hell?" Darcy squeaked. I flashed a brilliant white smile and floated down. I took a few bows.<br>"Wow," Jane muttered.  
>"Remind me never to piss you off," Darcy remarked.<br>"For real. So whats the game plan?" Jane said. Loki had a mischievious look about him.  
>"Oh dear..." I mumbled. He sighed.<br>"Well, it's kinda dangerous, considering Artemis hasn't had proper training to fly herself let alone two other induviduals," Loki said.  
>"I can't do that! I'm not nearly as strong as you consider me to be," I said, putting my hands on my hips. He grabbed my face.<br>"Chill! You're not supposed to have a temper. That's Apolla's job. And you can do it. You speared Laufy's son perfectly without ever picking up a bow or arrow before. It came naturally. I'm sure flight will too," he said sweetly. He held my gaze, trying to convince me to do it with his own power.  
>"<em>Please stop, Loki<em>," I thought. He let go of my face.  
>"Okay," he said. I was surprised.<br>"What just happened?" Jane asked. Darcy shrugged.  
>"I don't know. But it was really romantic," she said. I was shaken with fear.<br>"I think we've discovered a new power of yours," Loki said. I nodded and he came over to me. He waved over Darcy and Jane.  
>"Okay, so Artemis will fly up about three thousand feet. Then she will pull Jane and me up into the sky with her. Your job, Darcy is to push the red button, which will send out a beam. Only push the button when I say. We will disapear and hopefully land on Asgard," he said. Jane looked ready. So did Darcy and Loki. I was still afraid.<br>"Artemis, are you okay?" he said, grabbing my shoulders gently. I looked away.  
>"We don't have to do this," he whispered. I wiped a tear. I hated having this fear. It was so abnormal for me. I looked up at him. He wiped a tear. I looked down.<br>"Nevermind, guys-" he said. Jane looked down. I felt a sudden surge of courage coarse through my body. I rose up into the air. I began to glow. I pulled up Loki and Jane with me. Jane looked hopeful and Loki flashed a brilliant smile.  
>"That's my girl," he said. I pulled the two closer to me.<br>"Okay," Loki screamed. Darcy pressed the button and a blue beam fired from the center. I felt the current pulse through my veins. It was hot then cold then I saw my body falling towards a beach. I saw Jane and Loki falling as well. I concentrated, trying to slow our crash. We still landed with a impact that sent sand flying. The waves were sent in reverse for a bit, then returned to their normal, constant current.  
>Loki stood first, having traveled like this before. Jane hopped up. I stood slowly, looking around me. This place was absolutely spectactular. Jane was in even more of an awe. The three of us walked up the beach and into the village. I grabbed Loki's hand.<br>"You deserve it," I whispered. He beamed. As we walked up the path, I saw I bright light streak across the sky. It was magnificent. The light landed before us. It was a majestic woman. She looked like me, but had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
>"Sister? I thought I felt you here!" she gasped. I felt tears flood my eyes. She ran to embrace me.<br>"After all these years, Artemis! We are finally together at home like we should be," she said into my dark hair. I was overwhelmed. I began to choke on my sobs. I couldn't believe it! My blood sister.  
>"Apolla, I'm so overwhelmed," I said, crying. Apolla nodded to Loki who was trying to avoid this sob fest. She mouthed a 'thank you.' He nodded and called for horses to pick them up. When the palace horses arrived, Jane rode with Apolla on her horse Sunbeam. He was pure white. Loki helped me onto his horse Mystic. He was blacker than midnight. Loki swung onto his stallion and led the gallop to the castle.<br>When we arrived, everyone grew silent. Apolla was a normal sight since her father was in the royal court. But the girl that was riding with her was odd. But perhaps the most shocking was Loki on his stallion. But when they saw me clinging to him as he rode, they froze. Whispers were hushed. Loki dismounted first and helped me down. I thanked him and Apolla extended her arm for me to walk with her. I walked with my sister, arm and arm into the throne room. I felt so ordinary in my jeans and a tee shirt compared to my sister who donned a white gown. She was the image of beauty. Several nobles stood before me. Suddenly, the woman that was in my dream came running to me.  
>"Artemis! My daughter! I never thought I'd see you again! You've grown up so much," she sobbed. Then it hit me.<br>This was my biological mother. I nuzzled my head into her neck. I had been dreaming of this moment forever.  
>Then a man followed. He hugged me tight, unable to say anything. He was speechless.<br>"Father," I said, softly. He nodded.  
>"My beautiful daughter has returned home," he said, holding me close.<br>"Father, Mother, Apolla- I have been dying to meet you again," I sobbed into my family. They cried back. I felt warm and loved. When we pulled away, I stood there breathless. This was my family. My family.  
>And it was perfect.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Star Chapter 8

Suddenly, everyone hushed again. I looked up. My family bowed. I followed their action.  
>"Artemis and Loki, please come forward," a big voice called. I stood and began to walk. Loki appeared next to me and walked to a point.<br>"Welcome home," the voice said. It seemed closer. I gazed up. It was an elder man with a white beard. He had a gold eyepiece over his right eye. He approached me first.  
>"Artemis, goddess of the moon, you've finally returned after all these years. I am so pleased to see that one of my closest friends' daughter has come back," he said, smiling brilliantly. His smile dropped when he approached Loki.<br>"And Loki. I'm glad you've returned safely. You did some un-forgivable deeds before your absence. They were so horrible, I should banish you-" he screamed. Loki just sat there, looking down. I wanted to console him, but I was afraid of what the king would do.  
>"But son, you found a goddess- one we thought lost forever. You slayed Laufy. You've brought your brother the mortal he loves back. And you came back regreting your bad mistakes. You are forgiven," he said. He hugged Loki and a tear fell from both men's faces. Odin nodded and attendents swarmed me.<br>"Return Artemis to her former glory. It shouldn't take much," he saidI was taken back to a suite on the far side of the castle.  
>"Where am I?" I asked.<br>"You are in your parents wing, of course," one of them replied. I was amazed. There was white walls.  
>"Redecorating for your suite will begin soon," another one said. I gazed up. There was a clear dome right above the bed. The ceilings were high. I smiled to myself.<br>Attendants plucked and pulled, twisted and curled, applied and glossed my face, hair, and makeup. They placed on a midnight blue gown. I gazed in the mirror. I was a different person. I turned and saw the rest of my dress. They put my shoes on my manicured feet. When I was finished, my family was awaiting me.  
>"Now that you have returned home, we present you with this," my father said. My sister gave me a box. I opened it.<br>Inside lay a sapphire and diamond necklace. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. I glittered. I gasped. My mother took it out of the box and put it on. When the metal struck my skin, it glowed. Apolla grinned. Hers began to glow as well.  
>"Why are they glowing?" I asked. Apolla smiled.<br>"Because, we're finally together again, sis," she said. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears. She hugged me. I hugged her back.  
>"Knock, knock," a male voice called. I glanced over. It was a buff blonde donning red. Jane was wrapped around his waist. Apolla's face twisted. I golden tint surrounded her. When I touched her, she returned to normal. Her blue eyes showed fury.<br>"Thor, so nice of you to show up," she spat. Thor looked up. So did Jane.  
>"Well, I heard the news about Artemis's arrival, so I had to come visit and Jane was here," he said beaming. Apolla steamed. Thor walked over to me and kissed my hand.<br>"Please forgive me," he said. I nodded.  
>"Of course," I said. He smiled.<br>"I missed you, Artemis. You are always so forgiving and cool headed," he said, offering his arm.  
>"Brother, I believe escorting her is my job," a smoother voice called. Loki strode in and kissed my sister's and mother's hands. He kissed Jane's hand as well. He offered his arm to me. I smiled and took it.<br>"And I believe you are Apolla's escort," he said. Apolla brightened up.  
>"Yes," she said, walking to Thor. Thor took her arm. I let go of Loki for a second.<br>"Jane, if you would come with me, that would be fabulous," I said, calling the attention of my laidies in waiting. They came.  
>"Would you find a dress for Ms. Foster?" I said when we walked into my closet. They nodded and pulled out a orange dress. It had a golden tone to it. I walked out and Loki was standing there by himself, patiently awaiting me.<br>"You didn't have to wait for me," I said. He smiled.  
>"I've waited for you for twelve years. I can wait for five more minutes. And I wanted to," he said. I blushed.<br>"Where is my kiss on the hand, your royal highness?" I joked. He gave me a mischievous look.  
>"I figured you wouldn't want one on your hand," he said lowly.<br>"Well, where else would I want one?" I asked. He smirked.  
>"I'm not going to answer that one," he said, trying not to laugh. I sighed and turned my back. I began to walk towards the window. I felt someone behind me. I saw arms wrap around me.<br>"Silly boy," I laughed.  
>"Where were we?" he asked then turned me around. I looked down.<br>"Discussing where I wanted you to kiss me," I said.  
>"Well I figured that you would want one here," he said, then grabbed my chin. I took one look into his two seas of green that sparkled. I could feel his slow, hot breath race over my neck. His lips touched mine.<br>I will never forget that feeling. It get like I was flying. My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest any second. Feeling his arms hold me close to him made me smile. I loved how his soft, dark hair ran through my fingers. His soft lips pressed against my neck. I looked over and saw the door opening. I tapped him. He looked up from my neck. I pointed to the slowly opening door. He gazed up and smoothed his hair down. He smiled at me.  
>"That was amazing," I said. I couldn't stop smiling.<br>"No. It was _perfect_," he said. I pecked him one last time and turned to see Jane. She looked beautiful in her orange gown.  
>"Jane! You look spectacular!" I said, hugging her. She gave a small grin.<br>"You truely do," Loki said, his eyes still bright. Jane looked down.  
>"Thanks," she said. Loki offered her his other arm.<br>"I'm fine," she said, walking ahead. I looked at him with an odd expression. He shrugged.  
>"Why is Apolla acting so odd?" I said, walking slowly.<br>"Well, before Thor was banished to Midgard and before he met Ms. Foster, he was in love with Apolla. He promised her when he became king he would marry her," he said. I gazed ahead to Jane. She was walking so ungracefully. I held my posture higher. I didn't want to seem clumsy.  
>"Wow. Let me guess. So when Thor came back, all he could talk about was her, huh?" I guessed.<br>"Exactly. So now your sister is angrier then ever," he said, watching Jane walk into the ballroom.  
>"I would be too," I said, watching her as well.<br>"Well you won't have to worry about that," he smiled. I sighed.  
>"I know," I replied. The guards nodded at me.<br>"Glad to have you back Artemis," one of them said. I smiled.  
>"Thank you," I said. They opened the door for us. I walked through. Everyone's chatter ceased.<br>"Will they always do this?" I asked. Loki shrugged.  
>"Maybe for a little while," he said.<br>"She is so beautiful," one whispered. A few men winked at me.  
>"Lucky man," one said. I sighed and felt more eyes on me. We walked to Odin. He waved at the strings, who began to play a waltz. I was seated at the royal table.<br>"Why am I seated here and not Apolla?" I whispered to Loki.  
>"Apolla hasn't been lost for twelve years," he said. I nodded in agreement. Odin waved over my family. Apolla took the other seat next to me. Odin coughed.<br>"Nobles of Asgard. We have gathered here today because of the return of a lost goddess- Artemis!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. For nobles, they were loud. I wasn't used to all of this attention. Odin waved me over. I stood and walked up to the king. He placed on hand on my shoulder and used the other to address the nobles.  
>"We have dearly missed her. But thanks to my son, Loki, she has returned," he said. Loki came up and stood next to me.<br>"Now, tonight is a special night for these two goddesses. Tonight was originally the night Apolla would dance with all the eligible noble men of Asgard, but why not make it Apolla and Artemis?" he said, joyfully. Thor stood by his father as well. I threw a look to Loki. He watched the crowds now with a guarded look instead of a joyful expression. He especially eyed all of those bachelors. I nodded.  
>"May the dances begin!" Odin announced. Soon, guys were lining up for both my sister and I to dance with. Loki stood in the corner watching the festivities. He eyed all the men who danced with me. It seemed as if I had danced with everyone when Queen Frigga pulled me aside for one more. I was honestly tired of these Asgardian bachelors. I only wanted one. The man greeted me. He was beautiful. He had blonde short hair that whooshed away from his face and deep brown eyes. He kissed my hand.<br>"Hello, Artemis," he said. I smiled.  
>"Hi, um-" I said.<br>"Chelu," he said.  
>"Hello, Chelu. I'm pleased to meet you," I said in return. He smiled. He had perfect white teeth.<br>"The pleasure is mine. Would you honor me with a dance?" he said. I nodded.  
>"Of course," I said. I was being polite. He began to dance with me. He was an excellent dancer. When he finished, he walked over to one girl. He smiled at her and watched her every move. I pulled him aside.<br>"Do you like her?" I asked.  
>"Um- you're beautiful too," he said. I shook my head.<br>"Chelu, I asked you a question. Do you like that girl?" I repeated. He blushed.  
>"Yes. I've liked her for a while. I tutored her," he said.<br>"Well, go get her tiger," I encouraged him. He walked gingerly to her and asked her for a dance. She accepted and they dancedI walked away from the party. I just wanted some time to think. As I walked farther away and the music got dimmer, the warm feeling faded. I gazed outside to this spectacular kingdom. I walked outside. It was a clear night. I walked in the courtyard. I walked into the orchard and found a bench. I felt the air suddenly chill. Leaves rustled. I stood immeadiately.  
>"Artemis..." a voice whispered. I turned around.<br>"Whos there?" I called. The bench I had been sitting on had frozen solid. I shivered.  
>"Artemis..." it spoke again.<br>"Leave me alone," I warned. The ground below me began to freeze. I flew up so I wouldn't become a popsicle.  
>"Artemis," the voice was louder now.<br>"_Leave_," I said.  
>"It's just me, Artemis," Chelu smiled. I sighed.<br>"You scared me," I laughed. He chuckled.  
>"Sorry about that," he said. I shrugged.<br>"Its all good," I said, walking along.  
>"I love coming out here at night to look at all the stars," he said. I nodded.<br>"Me too," I said. We walked back towards the inside of castle.  
>"Thanks for your advice on Sentia, the girl. It really worked. I asked her on a date for tomorrow," he said.<br>"And?" I replied.  
>"She said yes!" he said with excitement. I congratulated him and we walked into the ballroom. People were leaving. Most everyone was gone already. I said goodbye to Chelu, who walked out with Sentia. I began to walk to my bedroom. Redecoration had already begun. The walls were midnight purple and blue, two of my favorite colors. There were a few accents of teal and aqua. I smiled. On the bed there lie note. I picked it up and read it.<p>

_Artemis-_  
><em>The walls are wet, and you should leave them be-<em>  
><em>Come and spend the night with me.<em>  
><em>Just follow the rose petals to know your way-<em>  
><em>And soon with me you'll stay.<em>  
><em>You were the most beautiful in the ballroom tonight,<em>  
><em>No other person can ever shine as bright.<em>  
><em>I'll be awaiting you in my suite,<em>  
><em>You and your sweet dreams in my arms I will keep.<em>

_Love,_  
><em>Loki<em>

I swooned at that poem. He was such a romantic. I changed into a long night gown that was apropiate for seeing Loki and put the love letter into a drawer. I stepped outside. There was a trail of red rose petals. I beamed. And began to follow them. It was a long way to his room. When I got there, he was sitting outside his door, holding a single red rose.  
>"Hello," he said, embracing me. I smiled.<br>"Hello," I replied. He opened the door for me and I walked into his room. It was huge and spacious and green. He was in green, but not in his usual armor. It was almost normal. He took my hand and pulled me to him. We walked to his balcony. I rested my head on his chest.  
>"I loved my letter. It made me swoon," I said. I paused. I could hear his steady heartbeat.<br>"I'm glad," he said. He began to sway to some invisable music and he began to humm. I laughed and looked up. He assumed dancing position. He slowly led me into a slow waltz. When he dipped me, I gazed at him. Then I looked up. It was the night sky I'd dreamed about and remembered. He pulled me back up into his arms. I encircled my arms around his waist. A comet streaked accross the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish. When I finished, I snuggled back into his warm chest.  
>"Did you make a wish?" Loki asked. I nodded.<br>"Did you?" I asked him.  
>"Why would I when I have what I've been wishing for for twelve years?" he said. I felt butterflies swarm. I kissed him once more. He leaned against the railing. I placed my hands on his chest. His arms were resting on the small of my back. When we pulled away, we were breathless.<br>"Perfection everytime," he said. I smiled and walked back inside. He followed me and locked the door to the balcony. I laid down in his bed. He rounded it then stripped his shirt and got in. I could feel his warm body against mine and his arms hold me.  
>"Tomorrow, training begins. The Warrior's Three will be back in town from their vacation, so they will help," he said into my hair.<br>"Awesome," I said sleepily. He snuggled closer.  
>"Goodnight, Arty," he said. I yawned.<br>"Goodnight Loki," I said and felt sleep catch me.

Author's note:  
>Sorry for the burst of romance. I just watched a chick flick, so I felt all giddy.<br>And if you don't like the romance, you might just wanna look at the genre: romance.  
>I hope you enjoy this series as much as I love to write them.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Star 9

When I awoke, Loki was still clinging to me. I saw Apolla standing over us.  
>"Good morning," I said, smiling. She smirked.<br>"What did you two do last night?" she asked, sitting in the armchair next to the bed. I shrugged.  
>"Nothing, really," I said. She threw me an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah right," she said hopping up.  
>"What? I don't kiss and tell," I said, looking at the sleeping Loki.<br>"You should. I bet you he's shirtless," she said.  
>"He is," I said, grabbing his hand. I played with it in mine. I placed it down when he opened his eyes.<br>"Good morning beautiful," he mumbled then schooched closer to me. I scratched his back. He sighed and closed his eyes once more.  
>"What about me?" Apolla asked. Loki opened his eyes.<br>"Good morning beautiful's sister," he said. I laughed. She sighed.  
>"You don't think I'm pretty?" she fake-cried. Loki rolled his eyes.<br>"You are, you're just not the girl I love to liplock with," he said, directing my hand to scratch his lower back. Apolla laughed.  
>"Apparently, he kisses and tells," she said. I tapped him.<br>"Move please," I said. He shifted his weight away from me. His hand caught me.  
>"Wait- I want a kiss," he said. I nodded then pressed my lips lightly against his. He smiled with satisfaction.<br>"You should wake up soon," I said, walking out with my sister.  
>"Of course for your training. See you then," he said. I sighed and walked out the door.<br>"You guys are so cute!" Apolla squealed. I blushed.  
>"He is so sweet and perfect," I sighed, holding the red rose he'd given me last night.<br>"I remember when we were little, you guys were just as affectionate. Odin and Frigga always said you two would marry. Mother and father agreed," sh said, walking with me to my suite.  
>"I remember too," I said. When we got to my suite, she followed me in, helping me find an outfit apropiate for today.<br>"He's changed Artemis. When you fell from the bridge- he turned _dark_," she said, giving me a flowy purple tunic.  
>"Since he's returned with you, he's been different. He is much happier and his aura has brightened. He isn't as serious and he has <em>life<em> now," she said. I put on some black leggings.  
>"Really?" I asked, looking in the mirror.<br>"Haven't you seen the way that man looks at you? There's no way to describe it- passion, peace, protectiveness, happiness," she said. I put the puzzle pieces together then looked at my sister.  
>"Love? Do you see that?" I said.<br>"Thats what it is, Artemis. Love. That boy _loves_ you," she smiled. I blushed.  
>"Wow. When he first told me about my past, there was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't put my finger on. There was a particular glow to him and a sparkle in his eyes," I said. Apolla sighed.<br>"Artemis, he loves you. Do you love him too?" she said, handing me some tennis shoes. I looked at her.  
>"Well, when I'm with him, I don't know how to describe it- I feel safe and protected. I feel giddy inside. And when we kiss, I feel like nothing else matters but him. I'd do anything for him- and I sure as hell don't want to lose him," I said. Apolla smiled.<br>"Then tell Odin you love his son," she said. I sat down in front of the mirror. I looked at her. She French braided my long hair.  
>"I will when the times right. I just got here," I said. When she finished, she put her hands on my shoulders.<br>"Just don't let him get away, sister. I don't think he will because I believe he's stuck on you for life, but I thought the same way with Thor. And look at him now- going gaga over a _mortal_," she hissed. I stood up.  
>"He'll come around," I said, smoothing my flowy top down. Apolla had some tears in her eyes.<br>"I truely love him, Artemis," she cried.  
>"Then tell him," I said. She looked at me.<br>"I will! You're right! And with Loki, I don't think he'll ever leave because he never was interested in anyone while you were gone. He only loved you," she said. I smiled.  
>"Really. So tell him how you feel," she said, walking out.<br>"I will," I promised. She smiled.  
>"I really missed you sis," she said.<br>"I missed you too," I replied and we walked out arm in arm in tunics and leggings, our necklaces glowing.  
>We arrived to the north lawn, where the training would begin. Apolla was finished, but she really wanted to see Thor, so she tagged along. And she would be my 'oponent' since we were similar in stature and strength. She was stretching. The Warrior's Three, Thor, and Loki came out. Jane came out as well on Thor's arm. She sat down in the shade. Thor walked over to the group. Jane waved him over. He walked over there. They began to conversate. Apolla rolled her eyes.<br>"He needs to focus on you, not her. You're the one he's training," she spat. Loki looked over.  
>"I know. I knew we shouldn't have let her come," Loki said, joining our group. The Warrior's Three were discussing the schedule for today. They walked over to me.<br>"Artemis, such an honor to finally meet you," a blonde haired guy said.  
>"I'm Fandral, this is Hogun, this is Volstagg, and Sif is coming," he said. Each person waved as their name was called. A girl with brown hair showed up.<br>"There she is," Volstagg smiled. Sif walked to me.  
>"Artemis, I'm pleased meet you," she said. I smiled back.<br>"The pleasure is all mine," I replied. Loki took over.  
>"Hogun will work with you on Acrobatics, Fandral will work with you on weaponry, Sif will help you with stamina and endurance, Thor will help with strength, and I will help you with your powers," he said.<br>"I get you for a week, first," Sif said. I nodded.  
>"What will Volstagg do?" I asked curious.<br>"Concessions," Loki said.  
>"Cool," I smiled. Sif waved me over.<br>"Lets go run," she said. She began to run.  
>After the session was over, I was sweating like a dog. She was conditioning me.<br>The weeks passed by. I first had Sif, then Thor. He taught me hand to hand combat. I added lifting weights to my running schedule. Fandral was next. He showed me different weapons and how to use each. Hogun was very quiet. He taught me how to slink around and how to use acrobatics to sneak around. I felt like an Olympic gymnist by the time he finished with me.  
>Finally, was Loki. He would help me with my flight, telekinesis, and other stuff.<br>"Focus, Artemis. Be the moon," he said one night. We trained at night where I was most focused and most powerful. It was a full moon and I could feel it's powers seeping into me. I began to lift off the ground. Suddenly, I glowed pure white, as usual. I opened my eyes. He was watching me.  
>"Now pull this apple to you," he said, holding out an apple. I easily yanked it away from his hands. He smiled.<br>"Good, now put it back in my hands. Keep your eyes closed. Be one with the apple," he said. I felt as if I were traveling in the air as the apple and landed in the soft hands of my lover.  
>"Don't open your eyes, angel. I'm placing the apple down. Now destroy the apple. Make it explode. Focus hard," he said. I nodded and focused on the apple. I could sense him walk away, so I focused harder until I felt the apple explode. I rush of relief flooded my being.<br>"Now you can open you eyes. You did perfect," he said. I opened my eyes and floated down. He smiled when I landed right in front of him.  
>"You've got it all down, but you gotta upsize it. We'll work on that for the next two days. Then you'll have your battles with Apolla," he said. My hand grazed his. His hand caressed mine back. I looked at him.<br>"_Please hold my hand_," I thought to myself. His hand grabbed mine. I smiled. He heard me. We began to walk to the castle, but I stopped.  
>"Let's go to the beach. I wanna talk alone," I said. He nodded.<br>Ever since my training started, I had been thinking of what my sister told me a while back- about five weeks ago. It had been weighing on my chest. I had to tell him how I felt.  
>When we got there, I took off my shoes. I was in a sports top and leggings so I could retain my newly found flexibility and stay cool. I sprinted towards the ocean. It was cool in the warm summer night. Loki stood on the beach.<br>"Oh, come on you land lubber! Have some fun!" I shouted. He smiled and walked out into the tides. He walked straight to me.  
>"These past five weeks, other than our training sessions, we haven't had much time together. I miss us," he said, holding both my hands. I gazed up. The moon was reflecting off the waters.<br>"Me too. That's why I stole you away tonight, Lo," I whispered. I put my hand on his baby smooth face and caressed it. He closed his eyes and put his hand over mine. He opened his eyes and his brilliant green eyes shown.  
>"I have something to tell you," I said.<br>"Me too," he said. I watched as he began to bit his lower lip. It was Loki body language for: "I'm really dying to kiss you." I grinned.  
>"You first," I said. He took a deep breath. The breeze blowed across our faces.<br>"Artemis, oh my Artemis. I don't think there is any other way to put what I'm about to say," he said, his voice slightly shaky. It was so minute, but I could tell something was bothering him. I leaned closer to him.  
>"You can tell me <em>anything<em>," I comforted him, picking up his chin in my hand. He smiled.  
>"Okay, here goes..." he said, taking a deep breath. I sat there waiting for him to speak. I grew anxious, dying to know what he was about to tell me. I wanted to know- no I needed to know.<br>"Artemis, I-" he said, but was cut off. He was being pulled under water.  
>"Loki!" I cried after him and dove into the cold sea. I couldn't see a single thing. I focused just like he told me to. I began to glow. I saw him, being carried off by-<br>My heart dropped.

Author Note:  
>CLIFFHANGER! dun dun duh! Don't worry, loves. This series is far from over, though!<br>Please review dearies!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note:  
>I felt sooo evil for having a cliffie like that, so I decided to do another chapter or so... Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope that you will adore this chapter...<p>

On with the show!

Anger bubbled inside me... Those things had stolen away Loki before he could tell me what he wanted. My soul burned with fury. I swam harder than ever, coming up only once for air. I felt my muscles being worked out. It didn't hurt thanks to Sif's brutal conditioning...Suddenly, I couldn't see him anymore. I flew up out of the water and searched the area. I soon felt a pull on me... I screamed for bloody murder. Suddenly, I flash of a person came by and swept me off my feet.

* * *

><p>I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in my bed. Chelu was reading a book. I sat straight up in my bed.<p>

"Loki!" I screamed. Chelu jumped five feet in the air. I began to heave heavily.

"No no no no no no no!" I cried, flying up out of the bed. I began to lift the chair in anger that Chelu sat in.

"Where is he?" I hissed. He blinked his eyes.

"Who is he?" he said, trying to calm me. I puffed.

"Loki," I said, very darkly. His eyes closed. Apolla rushed in. My mother and father appeared as well.

"Where is he?" I cried. My sister held me. I sobbed. "The King calls for you, Artemis," my father said. I flew out in a rage. Things cracked and broke and spiraled out of control as I flew by. The doors of the throne room flew open. Odin wasn't surprised.

"Artemis, please sit," he said. I cried more emotionally.

"Sit," he commanded. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, Apolla, and Thor were seated around me. I felt as if my heart had been taken with Loki-

"You are all my finest warriors. As you all know, Loki has been kidnapped. It is our job to find him. We know who took him," Odin said cooly. I snapped up.

"Who?" I said, fiercly. He smiled.

"Laufey's other son, Quarderal. He is clearly plotting a trap or making revenge for the bloodshed of his father and brother," he said.

"I will kill him," I hissed. Thor looked up.

"Artemis, you are allowed, but you will not be going alone. All of these warriors will accompany you in your quest for revenge. But please know that you are not alone," he said. I nodded and sat back into my chair.

"Where is his location, your honor?" Sif said. He looked at her sadly.

"That, goddess of war, is what we shall figure out. Until then, no one shall go out on a rogue expedition," Odin said very clearly, eying me. I sighed.

"Yes, your majesty," we all said in unison.

"And for now, allow Artemis to process everything. She needs time to think clearly,"Odin said. They all nodded. I walked to my room, not flew. I sat on my balcony, thinking of him.

"Why didn't I tell him earlier?" I said, gazing out into the ocean. I felt someone watch the waves with me. I turned. It was Chelu.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. I looked at him fiercly.

"Didn't you hear the order? Everyone is suposed to leave me the hell alone!" I snapped. Chelu seemed taken aback.

"Well then. I guess you don't remember who saved you from them damned creatures, eh?" he said. I looked at him odd.

"Who?" I asked, suddenly curious to know who my savior was.

"Me," he said. "But you don't care."

"Chelu, I'm sorry," I said, coming to my senses for a second.

"Whatever, Artemis. If you wanna play hardball, let's go!" he thundered and stormed out of the room.  
>I cried and locked myself into my room.<br>My room became my personal insane asylum. No one dared to show up at my doorstep. If they did, they would recieve a scream, a few curse words, then a door in the face. Apolla slid the food under my door. I ate it, then slid the clean dish back under.  
>I permanently locked the door to my balcony. If I had one look at that horrid sea, I felt like I was going to die.<br>Perhaps the most painful is in my daydreams when I relive those final moments with my beloved before he was taken from me. I try to stop them, but its as if my mind goes on cruise control and never stops.

* * *

><p>Months pass. I can feel my power building up.<br>A person can only stay in captivity for so long. Then they explode. I started to request Loki's spell books and journals for me to read. I wanted to know how he dealed with this for twelve years.  
>Reading his most intimate thoughts makes me laugh, cry, and throw fits. It's almost like he is talking to me through these journals.<br>Finally, I reach the entry of the day he disapeared. This particular one moves me to tears-

_Dear Journal,_  
><em>As you know, the love of my life has returned to me. I've probably mentioned it only a billion times in here. Training is going so well. She is almost there. I just have to help her hone in on her powers.<em>  
><em>She honestly does't need it. She is so talented, just like I knew she would be. I remember training Apolla, but I don't remember having fun. I guess when you train with your soulmate, it makes a difference.<em>  
><em>Yes, I said soulmate. I asked father a few weeks ago to go up to the north star to get mine and Artemis's soul crystals. They are a perfect fit.<em>  
><em>She is perfection. I cannot believe someone like her was meant to be with someone like me. I long to tell her how I really feel, but I get nervous when I'm around her. I feel unworthy of her.<em>  
><em><strong>NO<strong>, I must tell her tonight, after another glorious training session with my personal angel, how I feel. I feel as if she feels the same, but I just want to make sure._  
><em>Thor tells me I am being a baby. But he is moody, because the love of his life has been brainwashed and sent back to earth because Apolla did the dirty work. I swear, that girl can be so jealous at times-<em>  
><em>I must go, dear journal,for the my sweet moon is knocking on my door. She is ready to go to training session.<em>  
><em>Until next time,<em>  
><em>Loki Odinson<em>

* * *

><p>I gazed up from reading it.<p>

I stood and wiped my tears from my puffy red eyes.

Loki wouldn't want me to blubbering like a baby.

His journal entry clearly stated his belief in me.

_Loki... **My** Loki..._

I had to find him. One way or another.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I know it was terribly short, but Artemis had to have her revelation. I changed my mind on the series lasting longer. It will be a few more chapters, but I'm ready to sink my teeth into a sequel. If I've PMed you, please PM back-

AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS :)

Love, MusicNerdd


	11. Chapter 11

I finally pulled myself together. I burst open the door to my balcony and flew over the ocean. So deep. I gazed to the sun that was setting. I flew into one of the many transports that lined the walls if Asgard. Loki had shown them all to me before. I sighed and zoomed through one of them.  
>The land of the Frost giants was colder than I expected. I walked across the barren land in my black dress, that warmed me ever so slightly. I kept walking, only to come across an almost castle-like structure. I gazed up into the sky. No moon was to be found. I could feel my insanity reach a breaking point. I had to solve this. I rolled my ivory laden shoulders back and glared at the castle. I had to be strong. I had to be.<p>"Loki?" I said in a strong powerful voice. It echoed throughout the canyons. I heard a few steps. I saw him come towards me. I ran to embrace him, but he stopped. I hugged him, but he was thin air. I gazed to meet the love of my life, but he wasn't there.<p>

"Looking for Loki Odinson?" a frost giant hissed. I gasped.

"Yes," I said, trying to control my voice.

"You won't find him here," another one hissed.

"Loki Odinson is dead!" another one cackled. I felt my bow weigh heavy on my heart.

"Leave the Asgardian alone," I smoother voice called. I gazed up. It was a frost giant.

"Yes, leader," the three said. A tall, lean frost giant walked down from the throne.

"Leave. I shall take care of her myself," he said. I followed him.

"Loki?" I called to the frost giant once we were alone.

"What, mortal?" he screeched. I slid back into the wall.

"Now, now, now, Artemis. You should know better. I trained you better," he said, grinning evilly. I felt a small suspicion that this wasn't the Loki I was looking for.

"I'm not a mortal, Loki and you know that," I hissed. He clapped.

"Finally some attitude," he smiled.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I became who I was meant to be, Artemis dear. I am King of Lies and Trickery," he said.

"You're not like that, though," I said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Love is blind?'. Well guess what? You're pretty damned blind," he chuckled. I felt my fists clench.

"So all you've ever told me is a lie? All one big trick?" I spat. He nodded.

"Yes! You finally caught on," he clapped. I fumed.

"What was this all for?" I asked. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, yet, it didn't hurt.

"I wanted to see how powerful you were, my dear Artemis. And then use you," he hissed. I felt venom seeping into my soul.

"For what?" I said with a bite back.

"To allow me to get me back to Asgard then back to here for my next step- slaying you!" he screamed. I held my breath.

"So every kiss, every touch, every sweet name was a lie?" I said, finally cracking the tough exterior. Loki paused for a moment. He had a crooked smile. Then it faded.

"I loved you, Artemis. But when you left I changed. I found you where you weren't supposed to be- on Midgard. I figured I could have you and the power and still be evil," he said, smirking on the last part. I drilled my glare into his eyes.

"But clearly, you are way to goody-two shoes for my taste, so it's over," he said. It barely fazed me.

"It's over," I repeated, almost like an echo. Emotionless. Monotone. My heart had been hardened.

"Not yet, exactly, my sweet," he laughed menacingly. I froze. He knocked me out.

Author's note:  
>So two more chapters, dearest ones. This one will be fun to sequel up in. Enjoy the last two before the sequel.<br>Ps what's up with Artemis and getting knocked out? idk This was another short chapter, but yet is a game changer. Enjoy!  
>TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! <p>


	12. Finale'

Authors note:  
>I lied. Here the finale'! Enjoy!<p>

When I awoke, I was cold and chained up. I felt sore all over and felt dirty and horrible. I gazed up. There was a frost giant. The man I loved was no fool. He was just the sickest man alive.  
>And I loved him.<br>I tried to remember the happy days as kids, but they were too painful. The guard opened the door and unchained me. I felt a little hope until I saw where I was going. To the square. Loki was awaiting me in frost giant form. I swallowed and realized that this is who he really was. I paused and I was let go.

* * *

><p>"Now we fight," Loki said. I glared at the monster in front of me.<p>

"I can't do it," I whispered. He walked up to me and slapped my face.

"You're weak. I don't know how I could ever love someone as weak as you," he sniffed. I could tell he was lying.

"Well, you're a monster. I could never love you," I bit back. He was taken aback.

"Just to make the playing field that more even-" he said. He shifted into his Asgardian form. That made it that much harder to fight him. I had to realize that this wasn't the man I loved. The man I loved had left twelve years ago. I clenched my fists. He circled me once more like a hawk, circling the skies over his targeted prey.  
>He finally lunged at me. I fought back with all the anger I could muster. It was tough. He knew my everymove, not just in hands on combat, but in magic too. He could counter everyone of my attacks I grew tired of fighting him. I just wished for him to hold me once more. He was clearly confused. He had me on the edge of a cliff. I gasped when I saw how steep it was.<br>It hit me.

* * *

><p>I remembered one of Loki's greatest lessons to me while he was still sane. Surprise your opponent. I smirked. I was going to pull a Loki over Loki. He shifted into the frost giant form.<br>He lunged for me. I jumped back. He drew his ice blade from his hands.  
>We circled each other I felt my bow cling to my side. I knew what I had to do.<p>

"Loki, we don't have to do this. I love you," I whispered. He froze. He shifted back into his Asgardian form.

"Artemis, I love you too," he whispered back. I could see the pain and contrast in his eyes. He wanted to return to his eight-year-old state, but he had changed. And I couldn't change him. He was too dark. The whole thing was just a mirage. I'd been played. He needed to be free.  
>I'd have to set him free. I jumped off the cliff.<p>

* * *

><p>I disapeared in the fog. I heard a wail of anguish from my lover.<p>

"You can do this, Artemis. The Loki you love would want for you to free him," I said as encouragement. I loaded my bow with one shot. That's all I needed. I took my breath.

"This is what he would've wanted," I reminded myself over and over again. I flew up silently. I drew the bow back and waited.

"Artemis?" he said. "Is that you?" he said, calling my name in the night. I appeared from the mist.

"Yes, Loki," I said, floating down. He looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Let's go home," he said, offering his arm. I shed a tear.

"No," I said. He looked at me funny. I kissed him. I redrew the bow behind my back.  
>After the long and passionate kiss, I pulled away.<p>

"Loki Odinson, I will always love you," I said, whipping the bow in front of me. I released the arrow. It sailed a few yards and nailed him in the heart. It went right through. He fell.

"I'm sorry,love," he said, he closed his eyes one last time and drew his last breath. His blood poured out of his heart. I sobbed and flew back to Asgard.

* * *

><p>I told everyone of his death. I told them frost giants killed him with a stab to the heart. They all mourned.<br>Weeks passed and I began to gain weight. It was odd, because I was on a warrior's diet, and yet, I still gained weight. Finally after of month of morning sickness and cravings, I scheduled a visit for the doctor.  
>I was pregnant.<br>I soon recieved a letter that explained it all:

_My beautiful Artemis,_  
><em>Hello. I miss you terribly. You've proven to be much more of a challenge then I've expected, but challenges are fun. I commend you on your failed attempt to kill me. It was gutsy and I liked it.<em>  
><em>If you are wondering about your pregnancy, it's not random or a screw-up of data.<em>  
><em>You are pregnant.<em>  
><em>With my child.<em>  
><em>Carry our child safely. For when the child leaves your womb, I will be after you, my angel.<em>  
><em>We cannot both live in this universe. It simply cannot be. You were the only person who could ever change me, and you failed to do so. It hurts me deeply to have to kill you, but if I can't have you, no lucky bastard can. And it seriously wouldn't work with anyone else besides me, honey. We're soulmates. Thats how it flies. And don't fret about our child. I will be a great father to him or her. It will be raised right- as a villian.<em>  
><em>Remember, baby, I will always love you. Nothing else will ever change that. Forever.<em>  
><em>Until we meet again, (which will be your death date) I will continue to love you and miss you for eternity.<em>  
><em>I will be watching you, my doll.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Your Loki.<em>

The End


End file.
